Much too Young
by Sam5
Summary: JD has a mysterious illness. What will happen?7905 thank you everyone who reviewed.Keep a look out for a new story soon!
1. Default Chapter

No ownership to characters. I like to hear from you!  
  
JD has a strange illness. What will happen?  
  
Much too Young  
  
It was a hectic and chaotic day at Sacred Heart Hospital that day. Everyone was  
  
running around like I'd never seen them before. There was an occasionally "Hi,"  
  
but nothing more. The only person who was really paying attention to me was Dr.  
  
Cox and I don't know if I like that. I'd only been at work for about four hours and  
  
already felt dead on my feet. I didn't even have the energy to talk to myself or  
  
daydream...much. Eventually, I caught up with Turk and we decided to meet in  
  
the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"So, I'll catch up with you later." I said.  
  
"You got man." And Turk rushed off to surgery.  
  
Hey, it may seem gross to most people to schedule at lunch date and then go cut someone  
  
open but - it's a life. Unless you're a serial killer. if you are please disregard that last  
  
thought.  
  
A few rounds later it was time for lunch. Yes!  
  
The key to slipping out of the hospital with out anyone asking you to do something for  
  
them is not to make eye contact.  
  
I made a fast walk to the elevator. But as the doors opened, out strided Dr. Cox  
  
throwing a clip board my way.  
  
"Take care of this for me will ya, Newbie? After all that is your job, right?"  
  
"My goal in life, Sir." Great, I gotta go get... or maybe I'll just ask Carla.  
  
I saw Carla and started to walk toward the nurse's station but once I got there felt really  
  
dizzy.  
  
"What is it, Bambie?"  
  
"H-hold on." I bent over and put my hands on my knees. I felt so cold and light headed.  
  
"Bambie? JD what's wrong?" She walked around the desk. "Oh my, I - I need a doctor  
  
over here!" 


	2. Good morning

When I woke up I saw Dr. Cox sleeping in a bed next to me.  
  
What had happened? I remember the hospital spinning then BLACK! Now, I'm here...  
  
Dr. Cox broke from his sleep with a violent "HI YA!" Must have been a bad dream... I  
  
closed my eyes so he wouldn't know I knew he was there. Just then I heard Carla walk  
  
in.  
  
"What are you doing? Karate?" Carla asked Dr. Cox.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rosita? I came in here to get a pen and fell asleep."  
  
"You just happened to leave a pen in this room?"  
  
"As a matter 'o fact I did. Why?"  
  
"Just asking Doctor. So how is our patient?"  
  
I decided this was my cue and opened my eyes.  
  
"Well good morning, Bambie. How are you feeling?" Carla asked me with a smile.  
  
"Oh, all right I guess. But my head hurts a little. What happened?"  
  
"You fainted by the nurses station, Angela."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, we don't know exactly. Could be several things. Standing up too fast."  
  
"I was standing already."  
  
"Sometimes not getting enough to eat can bring one on. What did you have to eat  
  
yesterday?"  
  
"Couple waffles with whipped cream and berries made into a smiley face, a bagel, a  
  
sandwich at Subway (to make up for my high carb. High jinx), some vanilla wafers, and  
  
an energy bar right before I came into work..."  
  
"That's enough, DiDi." Dr. Cox looked at his chart. "Well, that's not the case then.  
  
We've already run some tests... Personally, I think its syncope. That's not a serious  
  
condition; in fact it's not even considered a condition. But, there is a slight chance it's  
  
your heart, and that could be serious." Dr. Cox finished.  
  
I knew what Dr. Cox was talking about. I'd gone to a lecture on it. Your heart either beats  
  
too fast or too slow. But if it's not fixed you could die instantly with no warning. Your  
  
heart would just stop.  
  
"I remember reading about that." I said. It was all I could say.  
  
"I know you have. That's what makes this so hard. You know everything that could be  
  
wrong."  
  
"Carla, could you go tell Barbie and Baldie that Denise is up and about." Dr. Cox asked.  
  
"Sure thing." And she left.  
  
"Look, I know you're probably scared right now..." he paused. "But I don't want you to  
  
be. We both know, as doctors, that won't help anything. I'm gonna run some more tests  
  
this afternoon and see what they show. Got it?"  
  
"Y-yeah." I said.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder and left. He didn't even turn around. That told me it was  
  
serious. Maybe he was just using me as a brace to stand. He is kinda old. I sat there and  
  
turned the situation over in my mind. They didn't say they had found something for sure.  
  
But then again that is what scared me, the unknown... 


	3. Elliot

Elliot appeared in the door way. I admit a part of me was laughing in Sean's face right  
  
now, but I was really glad to see her. Took my mind off my worries for a while... and  
  
then, she spoke.  
  
"Oh JD! I was so worried! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Elliot said rushing to my  
  
side.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," I said trying to be modest, "my head just hurts a little."  
  
"Let me look at it." She said.  
  
By this time I had already had about 5 people look at that stupid bump on my head, but I  
  
let her look anyway. Jeez, she smells good. How do girls do that? I think it's the soap.  
  
Men are sabotaged from the minute we step in the shower.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you did any major damage."  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm really glad you're okay, JD."  
  
"Thanks, Elliot."  
  
"No, I mean it JD, when I heard what had happened I... well, I don't, I don't know what I  
  
would have done if it had been serious, and we still don't know anything yet."  
  
I took a hold of her hand.  
  
"It's okay, Elliot." Now I'm comforting her?  
  
"You know me better than anyone you know?"  
  
"Even better than Sean?"  
  
"Of course! He's only brushed the surface with me!"  
  
"Maybe I should warn him." I smiled. She hit me. "You know me better too. Than  
  
anyone." This was leading to something, I could tell. Should I tell her how I feel?  
  
"Really?" (How could she act  
  
"Yeah, I, uh... well," My mouth was beginning to swell. Tell her! Tell her! She will have  
  
pity on you because you are on your death bed!  
  
"What is it JD?"  
  
It was dead silent. This was my chance. Would I take it? Just then Turk appeared in the  
  
doorway.  
  
"Hey man. Am I interrupting something." 


	4. Turk and green Jello

My first thought was that I should tell Turk yes, pull Elliot into my

arms and kiss her passionately. But of course, that didn't happen.

Elliot answered before I even had a chance to mouth the words.

"No, come on in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said weakly, still grasping to Elliot's cold, yet

soft hand.

"JD?" she said.

"Yes?" My love!

"Let go of my hand."

"Oh, my bad." I said trying to recover. She stood.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Turk."

"Catch ya later, Elliot." He said as she exited the room. I watched her

leave.

"So, how you feelin' man?"

"I'm fine thank you. And yourself?"

"Quit messing with me, bud. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Really, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm fine

then – boom! Out like a light."

"Yeah, I know I took a look at your chart."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you'd tell me the truth or not. I knew you'd tell me

the truth, just not all of it. Besides, I know what happened, like I said,

I read your chart. How are you doing in there." He pointed to my

head. That was a stupid question. I'm crazy as heck!

"Truthfully, man? I'm going mad, just laying here, not knowing

what's going to happen and all. What makes it worse is I have doctors

coming in every 2 seconds. But since all of my friends are doctors, I

guess it's okay." We both had a little laugh at that, but it was a

nervous laugh. The kind you use just to fill an empty space in

conversation.

"Yeah, well, I knew you would make yourself insane just sitting up

here by yourself. But then again, letting Elliot up hear could make

things even harder on you."

"Why do you say that?" Did he know how I felt about Elliot?

"Dude! That girl makes _me_ crazy!" We laughed again. Then, silence.

Oh no! What to you say? Then, thankfully, Turk spoke:

"Everything's going to be all right man."

"Yeah." I said passively.

"I know you've probably heard that about fifty times since you woke

up but... _I'm_ telling you, it's going to be okay. I'll make sure of it."

The way he was looking at me,the sincerity, the intensity, I knew he

meant it.

"Thanks, Turk."

He just smiled lightly. I knew he meant what he said, but I also knew

that he couldn't guarantee anything, he couldn't change fate. He

wanted to, so badly, make everything all right. And I wanted to give

him that, to give everybody that.

"Look, I'll talk to you later man. Cool?"

"Cool." I said in agreement.

"Okay."

"Hey, Turk? Thanks."

"Sure thing, JD. I'll see you later."

"Right." He left. Man I've got great friends. But no one could truly

ease my mind, no matter how hard they tried. I picked up my tray of

hospital food. Took a chance on the green Jell-O, and settled in for

the long all.

Now came the hard part, sitting and waiting.

But I knew I wasn't alone.


	5. Kelso the Mailman

I woke up in the early, early morning. If I were working, I would be getting off a shift about now. But... I wasn't on duty. I don't know what I'm on.

It is easy when you are a doctor, to know things and to try and cure them. But when it is actually you in that skimpy gown – things get a lot more confusing...and scary.

The sun wasn't up yet, but I knew I could not go back to sleep.

I picked up a pen and a pad that was by the phone by my bed and started writing.

There was nothing else to do and writing always helped me get everything out. But instead of just writing, I wrote letters.

Dear Elliott,

I am madly and passionately in love with you.

"NO, I COULDN'T PUT THAT."

I really value our friendship and would never want to ruin that. Even if we did it once. You mean more to me than I think you know, and I try to show you, in my own little ways. I just want you to know that I see you, somebody knows you, and wants to know you. I feel as though I have known you longer than I have. You are a treasure. I only hope one day you will know just how truly gorgeous, and smart, and dear you are. Because you are. You really are.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SIGN THE LETTER. THAT IS THE MOST CRUCIAL. I FEEL LIKE I BABBLED THROUGH THE WHOLE THING. I FEEL LIKE I SAID THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER, BUT IT'S HOW I FEEL. OH, SCREW IT!"

Yours Always,

J.D.

I knew I would probably go through several drafts before I even thought of giving it to her. I would probably never give it to her.

But I had to write it.

"God, I love that girl."

"Something I can help you with there Doctor Dorian?" an old voice croaked while opening the door.

"No, sir. I was just- uh, help me with what?"

"Alrighty, Sport. I just saw you had a letter there. Thought maybe I could drop it in the mail for you."

"Oh, no. I was just getting some things out... Thank you though, Dr. Kelso."

"I just thought I'd come in and see... well, just see how you are, son."

"I'm fine, sir. This is a great place you have here."

Kelso smiled but didn't laugh. That was something I guess. He looked so, so calm.

"If there is anything we can get you, son, just let us know."

"Thanks." I said as he closed the door and left the room. I watched the light shrink into a small white sliver, then darkness.

Boy was that strange. The chief of medicine coming in to my room and seeing how I was. I don't know if he would do that for his own wife let alone an intern like me. Maybe I was dreaming... it is still pretty early.

"Let us know if there is anything we can get for you... Son."

What was that about? Why would he say that unless-, had my test results come back?

The clock clicked 5 am...


	6. The Results: Crazy, or am I?

Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have access to a computer for a long time and just started college.

Thank you all for your reviews and patience! Again: I don't own the characters but the story is my own. Let me know what you think.

I guess I fell back asleep because when I looked at the clock again it was nearly 8 a.m. and I had three pairs of eyes on meâ Janitor, Elliott, andâ was that Rowdy?

"Hey, Boy!" I said.

"Who are you calling boy?" the Janitor replied.

"Actually I was talking to my dog, thank you."

"How dare you call this nice young lady a dog." He came back.

"No, I-"

"Yeah, yeah we all heard what you said. Now, why don't you come with me Ma'm."

"That's okay, I don't think he meant anything by it." Elliott said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay here with J.D. for a few minutes before my shift. But, uh, thanks."

"Tell me if he gives you trouble."

"I will. Thanks."

The Janitor stared me down as he left the room. Great.

"I didn't call you a dog."

"I know."

"So how are you feeling?"

"About the same. Normal almost." I joked. "No, really Elliott, I'm fine. I am sick of being here. I don't know if something's wrong with me but I do know I want out of this room. I appreciate all your concern, everybody's, but I'm tired of being treated like this. I'm not fragile, well, no more fragile than before. It just seems like every five minutes someone comes in and asks me how I am."

"Well, what do you want us to do J.D.? We are only doing this because we care about you."

"I know, I, I justâ I'm sorry I'm just going crazy in this room, you know?"

"No, actually, I've never been in the hospital before, at least not as a patient."

"Well, I'm scared okay?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know what is wrong with me, Elliott! Medical professionals don't know. That is scary."

"It will be okay, J.D.. It will."

Then, something happened that I will never forget, she leaned in and kissed my forehead. Just like an old married couple would do.

There was a knock at the door and Turk walked in. He had a strange expression on his face.

"Hey, Rowdy. Look guys, Dr. Cox is running to the lab to get the test results. They were supposed to be in last night at the latest so"

"Oh, thanks, Turk."

"Is everything all right in here?"  
"Yeah." Elliott and I both said at the same time.

"I saw what was going on. I can't believe you guys would do that in front of Rowdy."

"We weren't doing anything."

"All right, Turk, leave them alone." Carla said appearing in the doorway.

"Baby, I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah, yeahâ Dr. Cox is coming down the hall.

Just as soon as she had said it, there was Dr. Cox.

"Thank you for the introduction, Carla."

This room was getting crowded in a hurry.

"Now, I would like to, oh, heck I'd love to ask all you groupies to leave now so that I may converse with my patient."

"What?"

"I can't believe you!"

"That's right gals, I'd like you to leave." They began to move. "That means you too Turkilla. All you gals out."

"Look, J.D.'s my friend."

"I know, and he's my patient. Please leave."


	7. Truth be told

Okay, thanks for all of your reviews. I think you guys will like this new chapter, some of it comes from my life so please be gentle, also remember that I am not a doctor and am going from memory on some of the medical jargon.

If you would like more info on Syncope (sin-coe-pee) you can go to : Thanks! –Sam

Feel free to check out some of my other stories, tell your friends! :)

Dr. Cox took a deep sigh then sat down in a chair next to my bed. This can't be good, I thought to myself. What is wrong? Okay calm down, just because he hasn't called me a girl name or referred to me as a woman in the first five seconds of contact,

"Dr. Dorian." Cox spoke.

OH GOD! WHAT IS WRONG?

"Dr. Cox?"

"Look kid, we, we got... well, your lab test results came in this morning and, it's not good."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, at first I though it was just a simple case of syncope or you just forgetting to breathe.With

your history, I wouldn't put forgetting to breathe past you." He laughed nervously. "As you know

syncope in most cases is harmless, just a sudden and temporary loss of consciousness, or

fainting. It is a common symptom - most people pass out at least once in their lives - and often

does not indicate a serious medical problem. However, sometimes syncope indicates a

dangerous or even life-threatening condition, so when syncope occurs it is important to figure out

the cause. Now, I know I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. In this case I think

you may have what we call cardiac syncope. In your case, your fainting is being caused by

bradycardia, or slow heart rhythms, this can be taken care of and treated effectively by inserting

a cardiac pacemaker."

"Like what they put in old people."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Exactly." He paused and looked down at the chart, my chart. "If we don't

there is a great possibility of sudden cardiac death, where your heart would just stop without

warning."

I sat there, taking it all in. Dr. Cox was being so... well, nice about it all.

"All right." I said. "Let's do it."


	8. The night before

If Dr. Cox said it was necessary, I trusted him. I would have done anything he told me to, I don't know why I have such a deep respect for Dr. Cox, he's really just, well, you can't really describe the man... so many words have been used and many people have tried, asshole, jerk, pompous idiot... yeah, that's him. But he has a thoughtful side as well. I always try to see the good in people. And I see the good in that man. I think that anyone who becomes a doctor has to have some amount of good in them.

The night before surgery... I hate it. I'm so nervous I can feel my heart beating faster and faster, which I don't know if that is safe or not in case that I do have a heart condition... Great now I'm worried about that!

"Slow down my beating heart." Maybe that wasn't a good idea...

I tried to warm myself under the thin hospital blanket but it was no use. Why the heck is it so cold in here? I'm definitely writing a letter, to who I have no idea.

I couldn't sleep so I paged Turk. When he came I asked him to give me something to knock me out for the night. Tylenol PM, go figure.

"I know you're nervous man. But don't worry, it's going to be okay. You know that right?"

"Yeah," I lied, "Thanks, man."

"Look, I gotta go, but I'll be here all night if you need me. So if you need me...for anything, page me."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." My voice sounded so weak. _I_ felt so weak. Maybe the medicine was kicking in.

Lord, I hope so. I can't stand myself much longer. Tomorrow, not much longer now... my eyelids began to droop. Everything was getting cloudy and I longed for my bed at home. That's it, drifting off now...

Suddenly the door burst open bringing with it an unbelievable amount of light. Oh my goodness I'm dying, the light, the light!

"J.D.!" Elliot said in her not so elegant voice. "I just wanted to come by and tell you good luck tomorrow."

"Jank you Jelliot." I slurred. Can Tylenol PM affect your speech?

"Oh, you poor baby! I'll let you sleep. See you in the morning."

I didn't' know she had left until 5 minutes later, and I realized I was talking gibberish to myself. Something about Raisinettes.

Ah yes, drifting off again.


	9. 100 years

Thanks for sticking with me guys: I have been going through some stuff. Thanks. I really appreciate your support. – Sam

Song: 100 years by Five For Fighting

When this song is "playing" it is when the surgery occurs. If you've never heard this song I strongly recommend you do. It is really great.

Just as I thought I was drifting off to sleep again, Elliott exploded through the door once more. I could barely see her, there was some sort of hazy mist surrounding her. I couldn't even really make out that it was her only to say I had a feeling, I just knew.

"J.D." she said.

"Yes, Elliott?"

"I was thinking. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow and… well, I just didn't want to… I wanted to give you something."

"What is it Elliott."

She proceeded to scale the bed and climb on top of me.

"Me." She said in a deep and sexy voice. Then she began to kiss me passionately.

I grabbed her head and forced her to look at me.

"Elliott I –" I tried to think of the words. Everything I had ever wanted to tell her.

Just then Elliott's face morphed into Turk's!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

How gross is that?

"AH!"

I'm awake again. Wait, I'm moving. Rolling past bright bright lights on the ceiling.

"Have a nice sleep, Nancy?"

"Ah, yes. I'm home." I looked up and saw Dr. Cox.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We like you better when you're quiet." We whooshed through the double doors. "Besides, you're gonna be asleep again in about a half hour anyway."

"But what if I don't… what if something happens?"

Dr. Cox stopped the gurney.

"Look, Kid. Nothing is going to happen to you okay? Just get that out of your mind. Positive thoughts."

"Positive thoughts." I repeated. "I can try."

"That is all I ask."

I could sense a bit of sarcasm in Dr. Cox's voice as he said that but I let it pass. I was to preoccupied thinking about what was about to take place. My body, my chest was about to be cut open. I could feel myself flinch. Great. Okay J.D. just relax, it's going to be okay. Better than okay. Just do what Dr. Cox said, positive thoughts.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens….Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…Brown paper packages tied up with strings…These are a few of my favorite things……"

"Hey Buddy."

"Turk?"

"Yeah, man. I'm going to be in the room with you today."

"Is it your turn?"

"No. But I pulled a few strings."

"Thanks, Chocolate Bear." He took my hand – in a manly way – in fact; it was more of a long high five. Yeah…..that was it.

"No problem, Bud."

I would have loved to of held that moment a little longer, if for nothing else to avoid surgery but… Dr. Cox, well, as you might have guessed he is a little less sensitive than most people.

"Breeeeeeeeeeak it up already! We have a job to do people." He pointed at me. "That's right buddy, you. You are a job."

He called me buddy. I couldn't resist.

"Buddy?"

"Uh. Humph. You must be going out of it. Must be the anesthetic."

"But I don't have a mask or –"

"Who is the doctor here?"

"You are." I answered quietly.

"Let's go guys."

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live


	10. Babble

So many memories passed through my mind. I could see glimpses of my childhood, my brother, my dad. I thought about

those two men for a while. I really miss my dad. There are some things in life you just don't understand. But for me there are

a lot of thing in life I don't understand. Maybe you feel the same? There are so many times I feel alone in this crazy world.

But I'm not. At least that's what I've been told. I'm just glad I have such great people in my life and I get to be surrounded

by them everyday. How did I get so lucky? A lot of life is just how you look at it. My problem is that I tend to hold onto

things longer than I ought to. I love knowing people.

I think the thing people want most in life is to leave some sort of legacy – to have someone know they were here and appreciate them. To know they made a difference.

"How are you feeling there?"

Noise, what? I felt myself shift a bit.

"I think he's still out of it." Turk said.

"Yeah, he'll probably be like that for a while." Dr. Cox responded.

"I don't know how he got through last night. Knowing J. D. he probably drove himself crazy worrying about every little thing

he could think of." Elliot said.

Turk gave a small laugh. "Pretty close."

"It's twice as hard when you're a doctor. You know all the stuff that can go wrong." Dr. Cox chimed in. "But the procedure

should have taken care of everything."

"I feel bad for him. He didn't lose his dad too long ago. I think he's held up really well." Elliot said.

"He always manages to find the lighter side, you know?" Turk said.

"Last night I was thinking, it would be so… so strange if J.D. weren't here. You know what I mean? It wouldn't even feel

like the same place."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Turk agreed.

"Yeah." Dr. Cox breathed.

I was touched. Why does it take a major change in circumstances to make people open up?

"The kid _is_ an original." Dr. Cox added.

Wow. I could die right now – WAIT! I TAKE THAT BACK!

"Hey! I think he's waking up!" Turk said.

Was I? Am I waking up?

"J.D.?" I opened my eyes and saw Elliot.

I made a small groan and then said: "Hi." I felt some drool at the edge of my mouth, then fell asleep again.


	11. The end

What's that smell?

"Oh. You're up."

It was… the Janitor.

"What is that smell?" I asked him.

"You try working around garbage all day and then tell me why you smell.

You try cleaning up other people's bodily fluids." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

The Janitor gave a disappointed glance down at the floor. There was a

huge puddle of yellow liquid on the ground.

"Oh, no did I do that?" I can't believe this. I'm mortified.

"Don't worry about it. You've been through a rough time lately. Let's just

let it go."

"Really? Wait….. you're not going to forget about this are you?"

"Nope… never. Sorry Doc.. Dr. Peesirlot."

Man I am never going to live t his down.

The Janitor left the room and walked outside.

outside J.D.'s room

"Did you do that trick I told you?" Dr. Cox asked.

"With the lemonade? Yeah. Worked like a charm. The kid thinks he wet

himself royally. It was wonderful." Janitor said.

"Wish I could have been there. Well, nice work my friend. Carry on."

Dr. Cox entered the room.

"Mornin' Sunshine. Whoa what happened here now?"

"I had a little accident it seems."

"_Little_? Well…"

"Wait a minute. I'm not wet."

"Nice shooting then partner. Listen, your test results came in."

"What do they say?"

Dr. Cox gave a huge sigh. Then in a strangely comforting voice said:

"Kid, you're going to be just fine."

I tried to speak but couldn't, and even so, what would I say? I felt my

eyes water a bit. I can't cry in front of this man. Not now. Not after all of

this.

"Go ahead, Kiddo. I was just leaving." Dr. Cox turned and began to

leave.

"Dr. Cox?" I said in my strongest feeble voice. He turned to face me. "T-

thank you."

He gave a small nod and I swear, it felt like a dream but the man turned

around, walked back to where I lay, put his hand on my shoulder…and I

couldn't help it – but I hugged him. But the strangest part was that I think

he hugged me back, his hands never moved from his clipboard and my

shoulder but he leaned in and bent over me. I think I felt his head rest on

mine.

It was only a moment. A second really. But it felt longer. And then he was

gone. Later that day, all of the gang came in to see how I was doing. All

in their own time. I let them say their peace. I had to. It was something

they needed to do, it was their closure. How could I deny them? I know I

scared them, and it touched me that they care for me so much.

Finally, Carla came in. We talked a good while but finally I told her I had

a favor to ask her.

"Sure, Bambie, anything."

"Could you get a tape for me?"

"A tape?"

"Yeah, you're friends with Barry in security aren't you?"

"Yeah?"

I told her my entire plan and later, midnight in fact, Carla and I sat in my

hospital room watching a security tape of when Dr. Cox was in my room.

Okay, he walked back and put his hand on my shoulder, and then… yes,

he bent in a hugged me. But…but what was this? I could hardly believe

my eyes.

Dr. Cox leaned over – and kissed my head…

"Can you believe that?" I asked Carla.

"No. In fact if i hadn't seen it with my own eyes I.... wait a minute..."

Carla rose from where she sat and started picking through my hair. Then

she started laughing.

"What's so funny? I've been in a hospital bed for-" she continued to

laugh. "I haven't had time to style!"

"Bambie! He put gum in your hair!" she laughed hysterically.

I lifted my hand to m head and felt it. Darn!

I felt like i was in some really bad Indiana Jones movie or something.

You win this time Doctor. This time............


	12. Alert

Thank you everyone who reviewed. It has been a difficult time but I checked the site the other day and saw all of the reviews. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Thank you sincerely!

Also, I wanted to let you all know – Keep a lookout for a new story soon!

Thanks again!

Please check out some of my other stories if you liked this one. I tend to pick out similar characters.


End file.
